


Random Shorts

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Random short moments between footballers that were ideas sitting in my drafts that I’m too lazy to make into actual stories, so they’re coming here as short fics.





	1. “I Don’t Mean To Pry, But I’m Starting To Get Really Worried For You.” (Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Cristiano works at the Library and Leo overworks himself everyday with his studies and Cris is really concerned.

1\. “ _I don’t mean to pry, but I’m starting to get really worried for you.”_

 

 

”Hello.” Cristiano’s voice is polite and soft as Leo trudges into the library with a slump.

 

”Hi Cristiano.”

 

”Studying again?” Cris is quiet, hands resting on the books on the cart that he was restocking into the shelves.

 

Leo offers him a small smile, dark bags under his eyes and cheeks flushed red with a sickening warmth. “Just the usual.”

 

He sits down at the empty table and Cristiano stares at him with a frown.

 

_Its none of your business. You barely know the guy._

 

But then again..

 

Cristiano bites his lip as he shoves the book into the shelf, watching Leo blink tiredly at his computer screen while writing down notes, coughing slightly.

 

He let it go on for five minutes more before he couldn’t bare it anymore.

 

He marches over, shutting the top of the laptop closed. Leo jumps a bit, blinking up at him blearily as he panted a bit.

 

”That’s enough.” Cristiano’s tone is firm, but also pleading.

 

”What?” Leo replies weakly.

 

”You can’t keep doing this anymore. You’re getting sick, Leo.”

 

”Am not.” Leo says stubbornly, reaching for his laptop but Cristiano pulled it out of his reach.

 

”I’m serious, Lionel. You have a fever.” Cristiano presses a hand against his forehead, feeling the unnatural heat and sheen layer of cold sweat.

 

Leo flushed, pushing his hand away. “I’m fine- give me my laptop back.”

 

”I don’t mean to pry, but I’m starting to get really worried for you.”

 

Leo stopped looking up at him. And Cristiano was frowning- eyes filled with worry.

 

”Why do you care?”

 

Cristiano halts. “Because I do.”

 

Leo leaned back tiredly and Cristiano pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. “Thank you.”

 

”Of course.” When Leo’s head fell onto Cristiano’s shoulder, he petted the others hair softly, letting him rest as he slept.


	2. I Didn’t Mean To Make You Cry (Gerard Pique/Sergio Ramos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sergio and Gerard have a competition each Halloween to see who can scare the other the most, but Geri takes it too far.

2\. _“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”_

 

Sergio walked in, pocketing his phone with an annoyed sigh. “Marc? Oi Bartra! Where are you?”

 

Silence. 

 

Sergio stood, quiet. “Marc..?”

 

Silence.

 

He pulls out his phone again with a frown to read the text.

 

_**Bartra:** _

_Sergio! We need you in the basement- Isco lost his phone down here._

 

”Isco?”

 

Again- nothing.

 

Sergio opens his mouth to snark out an insult when the lights suddenly went out, engulfing him in darkness. 

 

He froze.

 

”Hello..?”

 

” _Sese_..”

 

Sergio turned quickly with wild eyes, heart racing. “Who’s there!?”

 

When he got no reply, Sergio shuffled over to the wall of lockers with fear. 

 

He frowns when when he sees them. All the lockers were opened..?

 

“ _Sese_..”

 

Sergio turned and paled. Standing a foot away from him was a tall looming figure covered in dirty white cloth covered in blood- sharp teeth also covered in blood glinting in a sinister grin at him. His face was completely covered with the cloth- Sergio almost fainted.

 

”Oh Sese..” 

 

Sergio screamed, turning to run only to fall on his butt, scrambling backwards as the creature approached him threateningly.

 

He slammed a locker shut as he followed Sergio tauntingly, his body moving in an unnatural way. Sergio continued screaming in horror until he was backed up into one of the lockers, shutting it quickly, praying to God as tears started prickling the corner of his eyes.

 

He peeked through the open slits when the creatures face popped up in front of him with an evil grin, letting out a growl that had Sergio sobbing now, tears openly flying down his face as the locker opened.

 

Suddenly the lights turned on and he could hear a familiar deep laughter but Sergio couldn’t stop himself from crying, body shaking.

 

”Sese! It’s just a prank!”

 

Sergio let out a choked sob, hugging his legs close to him.

 

The laughter faltered. “Sergio..? Are- Are you crying?”

 

Sergio could barely see anything through his tears, crying.

 

Gerard quickly ripped the cloth off his face, taking off the mask with wide eyes, blue filled with panic.

 

“Fuck Sese- don’t cry, please.”

 

He was on his knees in front of the other instantly, hair matted to his forehead and cheeks red with heat. His eyes were filled with concern.

 

His words only made Sergio cry louder. 

 

“Sergio! I’m so sorry- I..”

 

Sergio couldn’t speak. Even when he tried, his voice broke into wretched sobs. He was too traumatized.

 

Before he could realize what he was doing, he had jumped onto Gerard, hugging him tightly as he cried into his chest. “G-Geri!”

 

Gerard’s body turned tense for a moment, but then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around the other tightly and hugging him close.

 

”Its just me, Sergio. It’s just me.”

 

Sergio sniffled into his neck, body trembling.

 

”I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Gerard’s voice is small, quiet. “I’m sorry.”

 

”I-I hate y-you so much r-right now.”

 

”I hate myself right now too.”


End file.
